Various kinds of re-peeling pressure-sensitive adhesives and pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are known, typically, for example, a Post-it (trade name, made by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company) type is known, and such a type of re-peeling pressure-sensitive adhesive is very excellent in the re-peeling property. However, since such a re-peeling pressure-sensitive adhesive is for a temporary fixing function attaching importance to the re-peeling property and is not for fixing and sealing by adhering and fixing to various adherends, the re-peeling pressure-sensitive adhesive is insufficient in the point of the adhesive force or the retentive force and thus, for example, cannot be used as a fixing tape such as a fastener tape for paper diapers. That is, when such a type of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is used for, a paper diaper, although the back sheet of the paper diaper as an adherend is not broken owing to the good re-peeling property but since the adhesive force, the retentive force, the initial tacking force, etc., are insufficient, there is a problem that the leakage of filth, etc., occurs by detaching or slipping of the tape.
On the other hand, as a fastener tape for disposable paper diaper, various pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions are known and, for example, for aiming that the releasing force shows the maximum force at a specific releasing rate, a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition comprising an A-B-A block copolymer such as a styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer, etc., a solid and liquid tackiness-imparting resins, and a terminal block reinforcing resin is proposed in JP-A-1-95175 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application").
However, when such a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition is used for, a fastener tape for a disposable paper diaper, although the tape is reluctant to detach owing to the large retentive force thereof, since the adhesive force (releasing force) in the rate range that a man peels a tape is too large, there is a problem that when, in particular, the back sheet of the paper diaper is composed of a very thin plastic film, the back sheet is broken at releasing the tape. Furthermore, there are other problems that after sticking the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, by the passage of time for storing or by the temperature increase, etc., the adhesive force to the back sheet (adherend) is greatly increased as compared with the initial adhesive force, and in particular, since the releasing force becomes highest when the tape is released at a high rate, thereby causing some problems that the tape becomes reluctant to be released, the back sheet is broken, and the adhesive residue remains.
Also, when, in particular, releasing of the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is carried out at a rate higher than the releasing rate at which the releasing force shows the peak, there are problems that a phenomenon of the vibration breakdown where the releasing force is periodically increased and decreased occurs, even when the maximum releasing force is below the breaking strength of the adherend, the concentration of stress is liable to occur at a point of the adherend and the back sheet is broken.